


bees aren't the only ones with hives

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Gen, Hurt Minho, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parties, Reaction, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: Laced Drink
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner), mentioned
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 9





	bees aren't the only ones with hives

Minho pushed through the crowd, looking for Thomas. He accepted a drink from a tray without even thinking about it, but he didn’t plan on drinking it.  
Thomas giggling with Sonya and Harriet in a corner.  
“It's a good thing they're both such happy drunks, don't know what I’d otherwise.” Still nursing her first drink, Harriet nodded toward his. “I'll drive tonight, you can crash at ours.”  
“Minho! Sonya painted my nails!” Thomas waved his hand around and Minho laughed before taking a drink. He wasn’t sure what this was, mixed as it tasted, but it wasn’t half-bad.  
“Hold still, I gotta finish this hand!” Sonya pulled Thomas back around to face her.  
“How drunk are they?” Minho asked.  
“Thomas has had three or four, and Sonya’s just tipsy and feeding off his energy.”  
“Tomorrow morning’s gonna be fun.” But it had been Minho worried. Thomas didn't get this drunk this fast. They were only two hours into the party and they could, but rarely did, each get by on tipsy at seven drinks.  
“Okay, okay, I'm done!” Thomas held up his hands it again, a pretty yellow on his nails.  
“Can I try the thing yet?”  
“Yes yes yes!” Thomas dipped a finger into his drink, giggling. The polish was black when he pulled it out.  
“Let me test yours, Minho!” Thomas was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but when it happened again, he sobered up quickly.  
“The polish changes color if a drink is laced.” Harriet’s and Sonya’s were fine.  
It explained why Thomas was acting so drunk.  
“Everyone! Put down your drinks! They’ve been spiked with ecstasy!”  
“And that’s our cue to leave.”  
“You’ve got your epipen, right Minho?” Thomas was a little unsteady on his feet, leaning into Minho as they headed to Harriet’s car.  
“Yeah, I’ve got it.”  
“You’re not gonna stop breathing on us, are you Minho?”  
“I had a sip of that drink, shouldn’t be too bad.” Last time he’d had ecstasy, he’d had an allergic reaction. “Worst that’ll happen this time is I’ll wake up with hives.” Hopefully.  
The ride was short; if they had planned on coming back this early they would have walked to get there.  
“Remember, Newt and Alby are coming over later to spend the weekend. You know which guest room is yours.” Sonya said.  
They all stayed over so much, they might as well just buy a house and live in it together.  
“And no messing with the bathroom! No pranks until everyone’s here!” Harriet called. “Goodnight!”  
“I guess we better go to bed, too,” Thomas said. He was biting his lip again. Always worried about something, that was Thomas. They changed and climbed into bedsheets almost as familiar as their own. Minho curled around Thomas, who had fallen asleep already.  
The morning would be bad for both of them, but that was a tomorrow problem.

Minho woke up, grunting at Thomas to stop shaking him--only he couldn’t breathe to grunt.  
“-nho, you’re running a fever, I think you’re having a delayed reaction. Sonya’s got the car going.” Thomas was already digging through his pockets, looking for his epipen.  
“Got it.” Minho would have said something, but he couldn’t.  
Thomas knew what he was doing, his hands were steady as he injected the adrenaline into Minho’s thigh.  
Didn’t mean Minho didn’t panic. All reasoning was gone from his head as he struggled to get air past his closing throat.  
Minho didn’t know how Thomas got them to the car, but he did. 

Minho woke up and reached for Thomas as he shifted on the bed. Bed was nice. They should stay here longer.  
“Minho, the nurse has to check your vitals.”  
“He’s fine, hon. If everything checks out, the doc will probably let you take him home soon.” Minho let her work, still half-asleep.  
“How long have I been out?”  
“Around eight hours.”  
“Was it the drink?”  
“Yeah, but they’re doing an allergy panel on you, they don’t know what it was.”  
The doctor came in then.  
“We’ll call with the results. For now, you’re free to sign out and go. Just get some rest today.” Minho nodded and signed himself out (and that was still weird, even though he’d been an adult for four years now.). 

When they were home, Minho allowed himself to freak out.  
“What if you hadn’t woken up in time? What if-”  
“Minho, remember what your therapist said?”  
“Dwelling on the what-ifs doesn’t help?”  
“Yeah. Come here.” Thomas pulled Minho’s head to his chest. “I know it scares the hell out of you every time that happens. It scares me too, but we’ll handle it together. We always do. Everything’s going to be just fine, Min.”  
“I don’t want to leave you.”  
“You’re not going to.” They sat in silence, Thomas rubbing Minho’s back, until Minho was nearly but not quite asleep.  
“Where ya going?”  
“To make dinner, go back to sleep.” Thomas was not very good at whispering, Minho thought, but he listened anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's been a while since I've written anything Maze Runner, let me know what you thought!  
> Come visit me on tumblr @mazegays and @nix-writes! (i've tried for links about a dozen times, it's just not happening tonight)  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
